The Unknown Child
by Eryku
Summary: A young girl appears out of no where and threatens the Earth..Crono, Marle, and Lucca must put a stop to it..This is obviously a Chrono Trigger story
1. Intro

Chrono Trigger: The Wrath of the Unkown Child  
  
CHAPTER 1: Intro  
  
We join in the story with Crono sleeping in on the eve of his 3rd anniversary with Marle.. The year is 1005 and Crono and Marle live in a small cottage on an island east of Crono's house..  
  
Marle: CRONO!!! Wake up!..please.. I want to talk.. Crono:..num num.. *YAAWN* Marle: Crono..you know what tomorrow is right? Crono: A week after we killed lavos 994 years from now?.. Just kidding it's our anniversary ( I have to be careful what I say to her..) Marle: Yes.. I hope you surprise me tomorrow. ^-^ Crono: *mumbling* so do I  
  
Crono never forgets his anniversary, and neither does Marle... Marle and Crono keep in touch with Lucca very well and often think of the others from their journey 5 years ago.. well 5 years ago to them anyway.. However far away on a small isle, hidden by a thick forest a small palace lies... In the palace is a young girl around the age of 12 who posseses magical abilities.. Her name is Leaf  
  
Leaf: hmmm.. where is that cat.. Cutter! here Cutter!... Cutter: Mew meow meow mew mew Leaf: oh, you were sleeping.. sorry..  
  
Leaf lived with Cutter since birth so she can understand him.. (For the sake of the story i will let you understand what Cutter is saying)  
  
Leaf: Hey, Cutter.. Am I strong enough for world domination yet? Cutter: Well.. let's see.. show me your powers on the dummy over there. Leaf: ok  
  
Leaf lets out a huge blast and totals the dummy, breaks the palace wall, and knocks over two trees..  
  
Cutter: !!!!!! Y-you're ready Leaf! Leaf: Goody! ^-^ Today will be a big day.. Let's get ready Cutter! 


	2. My Name Is Leaf

CHAPTER 2: My Name is Leaf  
  
Leaf is preparing to go take over the world, a twelve year old magician girl..what can she do?.. Plenty... Leaf goes to a remote island.. only she and Cutter know why..  
  
Leaf: Is this a good spot, Cutter? Cutter: I'd say so.. Leaf: ok then..... World of Chaos lend me your might!.. Unto this world release your plight! The one that will drain this planet's life!.. And give to me the force so ripe!! COME FORTH!!! CRYSTALOS!!  
  
The earth beneath Leaf and Cutter begins to glow and an enormous entity rises up from the dusts of the Earth.. This entity is Crystalos, The Chaos Queen..  
  
Cutter: Good job Leaf! Leaf: bow before me for i have summoned you.. Crystalos: Yes my liege.. Leaf: Crystalos.. stay here and drain the planet's life force.. until i tell you to stop..  
  
Leaf and Cutter stay to watch Crystalos and wait till the time is right to stop Crystalos and warn the people of Earth about Crystalos and have them let her rule the world in exchange for dispelling Crystalis.. Crono and Marle are spending time outside.. they are enjoying themselves and are running around happily, until Marle spots a strange glow..  
  
Marle: Crono, what is that? Crono: I don't know.. We better check.. Marle: (blast.. I just want to lead a normal life..)  
  
Crono and Marle go to the glow and find Leaf and the others..  
  
Crono: Who are you?!?! Marle: And what are you doing?.. Leaf: I am trying to overthrow this planet..this is a warning.. to show what will happen if anyone stands in my way!! Crono: What's a warning?! Leaf: You fools!! You mean you mean you don't recognise the Chaos Queen, Crystalos?!? She is sapping this planet of its life force!!! ::evil laugh::  
  
Crono attacks Leaf but she nimbly jumps aside and counters with a blast of fire magic that sends Crono back and in pain.. Crono then tries an assault against Crystalos but some force field throws him back.. Marle tries to cast an ice spell on Leaf but Leaf attacks Marle with a lightning spell..  
  
Crono: You... never answered... what is your..name? Leaf: My name is Leaf!.. It is the last new name you'll ever hear! 


	3. We Need Help!

CHAPTER 3: We need help!  
  
Crono and Marle realize they stand no chance at all against Leaf or Crystalos and decide to flee for now.. Leaf attempts to stop them but they get away anyway..  
  
Crono: Marle, we need help... Let's see Lucca!  
Marle: ok..  
  
The two of them arrive at Lucca's house and ask her for help...  
  
Lucca: WHAT?!?!  
Marle: It's true.. She is extremely powerful AND wishes to rule the world..  
Lucca: Then let's go.. Let's give it our best!  
  
The three of them head back to Leaf and Crystalos.. They challenge Leaf again and do fairly well against her until she states that she has been holding back.. Leaf then strengthens to triple her strength.. Crono attacks her with Confuse but gets thrown back just by Leaf pointing her finger at him... Marle and Lucca then try antipode 3 but Leaf reflects it back at them.... Things don't look good..  
  
Crono: UNGH.. Can..we...even...beat her?  
Marle: it doesn't seem..poss..ible..  
Lucca: ......  
Leaf: You won't win!!! *Evil laugh* 


	4. ULTIMATE LUMINAIRE!

CHAPTER 4: ULTIMATE LUMINAIRE  
  
Crono manages to stand up and tries to cast luminaire but is blown away before he can..  
  
Crono: ( What if.... we don't win.. The world will be a chaotic place.. A place that will be ruled by this little girl... Marle... Lucca... They are conscious but completely incapacitated.. It's up to me.... I must win.. But can I? NO! I can't think like this.. I won't.. I won't.. I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! I can't lose... I WON'T LOSE!!!!!!) I WON'T LOSE TO YOU LEAF!!!  
  
Crono manages to summon up all the strength left in his body and stands up... he then concetrates extremely hard.. so hard that he almost passes out... He is attempting to cast the legendary spell, Ultimate Luminaire!!! Leaf tries to stop him by casting dark bomb but it bounces of him and hits and kills Cutter... Leaf is in tears for the loss of her only friend in life and begins to attack Marle and Lucca Voraciously for revenge on Crono!.. Crono then becomes so angry that he doubles the power of his spell and then emits it... The spell some how knocks Lucca and Marle away instead of hurting them... Thousands of falling stars appear and all of them explode into giant Luminaire blasts... The blasts cover the whole island... Marle and Lucca come to and see the explosions and rush to the island to see if Crono is alright.. They find Crono half dead and take him back to Marle and his home to rest.. 


	5. Recover Your Strength Crono

CHAPTER 5: Recover Your Strength Crono!  
  
Crono is walking through a dark and misty field, he keeps walking with his arms hanging low. Crono eventually walks up to a lone tombstone and reads it..  
  
CRONO: Here lies...CRONO!?!?! Impossible..am I dead? I can't be dead...  
  
Crono is in a coma and is having a constant nightmare, while Marle and Lucca stay by his side..It's been like this for about one month.. Marle says almost nothing and just stays by Crono's side almost all day, everyday.. One day Lucca finds out about something in a book..There is a rare herb called the Topaz Herb, it can heal any ailment.. Lucca leaves Marle with Crono and goes off to find it..   
  
Lucca's Search takes her to a small town where she had heard an herb collector lives.. She goes there to ask him for a Topaz Herb.. He invites her in and they talk.. his name is John..  
  
Lucca: John, I need a Topaz Herb..My friend has fallen into a coma...  
John: I understand... I will give you the herb.. For 1000 Gold!! A bargain, no?  
Lucca: ... FINE here you go! *Lucca gives John 950 gold*..  
John: There is 50 gold missing! *Lucca holds her gun up to John's face* hehehe...but this will do..  
Lucca: thanks..  
  
Lucca Walks out the door and heads back to give the herb to Crono.. When she gets half way back a blast of fire hits the Topaz Herb! It was Leaf...  
  
Lucca: LEAF!! How? You were-  
Leaf: -Dead? HA! I won't die that easy besides I want the life of the one you call Crono..He killed Cutter! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!  
Lucca: It was your own fault... Did you forget it was your own blast that was deflected into Cutter by mistake!  
Leaf: That was no mistake! He deflected it into my kitty on purpose!   
Lucca: No he didn't! he-  
Leaf: ENOUGH! I WILL LISTEN TO YOU NO FURTHER! YOU WILL DIE NOW!  
  
Lucca Shoots a flare and Leaf is Blinded by it..Lucca then runs away and tries her hardest to get back to Crono and Marle before Leaf.. She gets about 50 yards from the house when she is attacked by Leaf, and is knocked uncounsious by her in one blow.. Marle saw it happen and turns to try and wake Crono..  
  
Marle: Crono Wake up! Crono! Crono! Lucca is going to die! She's going to die Crono! Crono please get up! Crono! Recover your strength Crono!! 


	6. What! NO! Your Wrong!

ChAPTER 6: What!? NO! Your Wrong!  
  
As Marle is trying to wake up Crono Leaf Comes and Shoots a blast of dark energy right into him..He appears to be dead..  
  
Leaf: HAHAHA! I have done it at last! Marle: ... uh... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Marle was so crushed and hurt by the loss of Crono and Lucca that she went into a complete rage ran outside and a gigantic Blue Aura enveloped her and reached up 20 feet in the air.. She then was put into a trance..She then began to see sights of the past... She saw Crono Frog and herself fighting Flea in the middle ages.. She then saw their victory against Flea..but just as They left the room, a strange dark figure picks up some or Crono's blood and some of Flea's blood.. He then vanishes..Marle then stops seeing this vision and her aura dies down..  
  
Marle: Leaf...You just killed Crono correct? Leaf: Of course I did! You saw it! What kind of question is that?! Marle: Well..You just killed my true love... And your own father! Leaf: What kind of sick joke is this? Your not my mother! Marle: No but Crono is your father.. In the past when we fought with Flea, some strange man took Crono's blood and Flea's blood..He obviously then took the DNA from Crono and Flea and created you.. I knew you looked familiar.. You are the daughter of Crono and Flea.. You have killed your own father! Leaf: What?! NO! Your wrong!!! It can't be... wait...It is true, I remember Cutter saying stuff about me being from the past and the future..It always confused me but I- Crono: I....am not....dead..yet........  
  
Crono Staggered over to where Leaf and Marle were while holding his wound... He is Pale white..  
  
Marle: Crono?! Crono: Leaf....If you promise to....change your ways..we won't...hold this against..you..will....we..Marle? Marle: No..we won't Crono.. Leaf: Change my ways? You mean stop being Evil? I don't know how to be good.. Crono: Leaf..Do you..feel bad for...doing this to me? Leaf: A little... Crono: Then... you know... how... to be... good.......  
  
Crono Collapses...Leaf then bursts into tears and a bright light Eminates from her and the entire world is enveloped by it..  
  
Marle: CRONO!!! Wake up!..please.. I want to talk.. Crono:..num num.. *YAAWN* Marle: Crono..you know what tomorrow is right? Crono: A week after we killed lavos 994 years from now?.. Just kidding it's our anniversary ( I have to be careful what I say to her..) Marle: Yes.. I hope you surprise me tomorrow. ^-^ Crono: *mumbling* so do I  
  
Just then there is a ring at the door bell... Crono goes to answer it... There is a young girl at the door..  
  
Crono: May I help you? Leaf: Please sir...I have no where to live...may I stay with you for a while? Crono: .... Sure.. Of course you can.. 


End file.
